ScHoOl RuMbLe
by sugarXsugarXRuNo
Summary: The gang get sent to a CRAZY school. Im not sure what pairing to do, you guys are gonna vote either DanxRuno or ShunxRuno
1. Kicked Out Into Uniform

**I WILL PROBABLY OWN IT WHEN PIGS FLY AND HELL FREEZES OVER... TWICE! ENJOY THE STORY! ^^**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? RATE IT!**

**(sorry im so lazy i always write what they say in a script like thing ^^)**

**this is pretty wierd,Shun,Dan,Julie,and Runo go to a crazy school hope u like it. :)**

Runo's POV

* * *

Oh god... what has Dan gotten himself into? And he involved Shun and I? That jerk!

.•*.•*.•*fLaShBaCk.•*.•*.•*

RUNO: Dan, are you sure we should do this?

SHUN: Yeah, I don't think we should.

DAN: Awwe, you guys are a bunch of wimps!

RUNO: I am totally not a wimp!

.•*.•*.•*EnD oF fLaShBaCk.•*.•*.•*

"Then prove it." he said? He is such a jerk! But when somebody dares me and calls me a wimp, I just might do the stupid dare and sometimes enjoy it, but not this time. He (WE) blew up the school. IDIOT(S)! And now my Dad won't even let him come over, and our parents want us three to go to a stupid private school that we've never heard of, because it's the only one that will take us after we were expelled, this really sucks. A grade A student who was expelled, heard of it?

I'm trying on the uniform. I have to admit It's pretty cute. It's kinda just a short flowing purple dress and, angel wings? That's a bit unusual. And it said you can wear whatever shoes you want, in _my_ case it's always knee high boots. Then Shun and Dan came over, uniform and all, It was basically blue pants, a blue shirt that goes to the elbows and a darker blue tie, but Shun's shirt was crinkled all over it and his tie was loose. They were just kinda staring... They have to stay the night because their parents are out of town and, let's just say that they don't trust the boys after, 'that incident.' If you know what I mean. And it's a bit awkward because we're all in sleeping bags on the floor, and I'm kinda squished, in between them... and then everything goes black and I don't remember anything. And then I sleep...

tO bE cOnTiNuEd


	2. Stupid Prince Dude

**I WILL PROBABLY BAKUGAN WHEN PIGS FLY AND HELL FREEZES OVER... TWICE! ENJOY THE STORY! ^^**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? RATE IT!**

**(sorry im so lazy i always write what they say in a script like thing ^^)**

**this is pretty wierd,Shun,Dan and Runo go to a crazy school hope u like it. :)**

Runo's POV

* * *

I fell asleep, not knowing where my dreams will take me this time but, it's just all black until I forced myself to open my eyes, I saw a big room with two big swirly staircases and checkers all over the floor, and where was I? I was sitting in a chair, hands tied to the arms and to my right was Shun and Dan on the left who had already awakened before me. "Where are we?" said Shun. Until a big checkered door on the checkered wall that was camouflaging just a moment before, opened up, revealing some dude with blond hair and light purple eyes, he looked a bit older than us and was wearing king clothes that looked way too big for him, in his hand was a long silver cane with a huge purple gem at the tip.

He made his way down the stairs and planted his eyes on me, he walked over and scanned his eyes all over me, forming a grin. "You're shoe is untied," he said. What is wrong with this dude? As he kneeled down and tied my boots, when I forced my boot up and kicked his face, he was taken back for a second, until he went by my side and pulled my chin up, both our faces aligned. "You just got detention," he smirked.

I had no idea what he meant, when I realized that I was wearing my school uniform, then Shun and Dan's chairs suddenly turned around on their wheels, and went separate ways. But before left, the stupid prince guy dropped a paper on my lap, telling me to hold onto it, my chair turned and zoomed away, twisting and turning at different halls, and I stopped at a room with huge doors, as I entered, the rope around my arms undid and the chair pushed me onto the floor and went back in the previous direction, and the doors shut closed. locked, figures...

As I turned to see where I was, I saw rows of bookshelves, they seemed to go on forever. As I climbed up on the book shelf ladder and looked to see that the book shelves _did_ go on forever, when I turned around and saw that there were books flying at me, causing my body to loose balance and fall from the bookshelf, screaming on my way.

loss

•

•

•

of

•

•

•

consciousness

•

•

•

Dan's POV

* * *

Where am I? My chair just stopped at a room with big doors, and I was pushed in. I start walking around, stunned by the amount of shelves, when I see Runo, standing on them. I was about to yell to her when books flew from behind me. All of them hit Runo, and she stumbled backwards, falling to the ground.

I run to see if she is okay, but she is unconscious, nothing else to do I guess. I lift her from the ground and weirdly the doors were now open, and I carry her out, she actually looks cute when she's asleep. You know, _not_ willing to kill. when I run into Shun, I walked to him as I asked him what to do, when a paper falls from Runo's pocket, landing on the floor. I hand Runo to Shun, bend down to pick up the paper and read it. It seems to be, a schedule? I turned to the clock, 1:19 it said. I read the schedule in my hand, 1:15 is... 'GYM,' four minutes late. As I read, I saw Runo awaken, still in Shun's arms. As she opened her eyes, she gave a piercing to Shun which signed "put me down or I might kill you," He showed no hesitation and let her down. "What's that?" she said pointing to the paper, still in my hand, "it's a schedule," I replied, "it came from _your_ pocket," he continued. "THAT STUPID PRINCE DUDE!" She said giving an annoyed look.

We all continued down the hall, looking for 'F04' (gym) and we approached the room, no surprise the doors opened and we were pushed in. We saw the person that Runo likes to call 'stupid prince dude' as the guys said

"You're late."

**BAM BAM BAM!!! lol a cliff hanger x] hey guys :D the couple results are in ^_^ I'm not goin to say because I want it to be a surprise :) If you cheat and look at the previous reviews, I'll kill you all :D**

**BWAHAHAHA!**


	3. GYM

**I WILL PROBABLY BAKUGAN WHEN PIGS FLY AND HELL FREEZES OVER... TWICE! ENJOY THE STORY! ^^**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? RATE IT!**

**this is pretty weird,Shun,Dan and Runo go to a crazy school hope u like it. :)**

Dan's POV

* * *

Stupid prince dude is just standing there, I'd like to wipe that smirk straight off his face. When I realized that all three of us were wearing some kind of sport uniform, Runo had VERY short shorts and an orange tank top that stops above her stomach, Shun and I had orange basketball shorts and white muscle shirts. As I was staring at Runo, I saw a gym rope coming from behind her and I sprang forward to stop it, but I was too late. The rope coiled around her leg and swung her around in the air, I looked around looking for something to do, but Shun was already on the job, he was jumping on gym equipment and swinging from tons of ropes, when I saw that the rope was uncoiling from Runo's leg and she was falling towards the floor, but Shun leaped up and caught her, landing on a _huge_ trampoline. Runo who seemed to have swirls in her eyes, wasn't giving her usual "put me down or I might kill you," look to him, I think that she was so dizzy that she wanted to keep her balance and was clinging onto Shun's shirt. I felt a tug of jealousy on my heart, trying to keep myself together, I know that Shun always liked her, but the problem was that so do I. I think I like her because Julie is just a bit creepy, with her pink and all, Mira is dating Ace, and I don't even like her. And Alice is too old for me. Why doesn't Shun just take someone his own age? (like Alice.)

Runo was now on her feet, she was shaking with fear, I know she's always been afraid of heights, not more than a year ago we went on the ferris wheel at the carnival, she was clinging onto the sides of the cage for the whole ride. And when we got off, she got picked up by some dudes who could drive, I got pretty pissed off. So I went over and tried to fight them but Runo held me back as they gave out wolf whistles, trying to get her attention, but I know she's not into that stuff, so she just ignored them, leaving them dumbfounded.

**This idea came to me when I was in gym class, my leg got caught in the ropes, and I did a face plant. smart right? x]**

**sorry its so short :) ill update again this weekend ^_^**


End file.
